


Chess

by packardian



Series: Kuroshitsuji Practice [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/packardian/pseuds/packardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's another rainy day and Alois makes an unexpected visit to the Phantomhive Manor and demands that Ciel plays with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chess

.

x

_Chess_

x

.

Rain slid down the window pane, water droplets racing each other down the glass and Ciel followed each drop with his eyes. The clouds hung low making the sky a depressing grey colour, but that didn’t matter because Ciel preferred the dismal weather over ridiculously cheerful sunny skies anyway. He said it matched his mood and personality. Lizzy despaired over this fact, claiming it untrue, and took every opportunity to invite Ciel out to a picnic whenever the weather was fair.

On the large mahogany desk lay a recently opened envelope, the Royal wax seal broken. The Queen’s Watchdog contemplated Her newest request regarding ominous rumours of an underground cult that specialised in harvesting organs. This was nothing special except they tended to kill in large public spaces, terrorising civilians then disappearing without a trace. It was cruel and brutal, but Ciel thought nothing of it apart from that it was his duty to absolve the Queen’s distress.

A gentle knock sounded on the door to the study and he swiveled around in his chair to face it.

“Enter.”

Sebastian bowed slightly as he opened the door.

“The Earl of Trancy and his butler, Claude have come to call.”

“What? I didn’t hear anything about this. Send them away, I’m busy. I have no time to fool around and keep up with Alois’ ridiculous games today.” Ciel frowned, waving a hand at his desk. “Get rid of them Sebastian, that’s an order.”

“Yes, My Lord.” Sebastian smiled and crossed his hand over his heart.

Ciel let out an exasperated sigh and focussed in on the papers lying on his desk when the door banged open once more.

“Ciel! It’s been so long since we’ve played together. Tell me you’ll play with me today, won’t you? Please?” The Earl of Phantomhive had to lean back to provide some space between himself and the young Earl of Trancy who was currently lying half sprawled across his desk, looking up at him with a mischievous smile.

“Alois, how many times have I told you to send an official letter before coming over to visit. I’m busy today, I have no time for the likes of you.” Ciel snapped, regaining his senses and attempted to push Alois off his desk without wrinkling the papers. “Sebas-”

“I knew you’d say something like that.” Alois clapped his hands, “Claude! Come here and bring _it_ with you.”

The Trancy’s butler stepped forward and revealed a large ornate box topped with a blue ribbon, from behind his back. Sebastian took it from him, weighing the box in his hands, checking to see that it was genuinely a gift of good will. Deeming it presentable, he handed it to the Young Master.

Ciel glared at Alois who merely smiled at him widely, hands placed behind his head in mock nonchalance as he waited for him to open up the box.

He tugged the ribbon loose and opened up the top… only to find himself staring at London’s finest selection of chocolates. Saliva pooled in his mouth as he struggled to maintain composure.

“Now will you play with me?” Alois purred, slinking up to the desk.

“N-no! Go home! I won’t accept these.” Ciel scowled, pushing the box away from him reluctantly.

“Oh but you will! Here.” The blonde boy swiftly plucked a truffle out of the box and pushed it into Ciel’s mouth, before the other could even say anything.

“Alois!” Ciel growled, chewing furiously before speaking. “Sebastian, I told you to-”

“No can do, little Phantomhive, you’ve already eaten one so now you have to play with me. You can’t just accept presents and not fulfil the duty that comes with it."

* * *

 

“Check.” Ciel said calmly, threatening Alois’ king with his knight.

Alois was sprawled across an armchair, one leg over the armrest and the other placed on the floor as he licked his fingers clean of chocolate. The fireplace crackled merrily and warmed the boys legs as they played beside it.

Ciel winced inwardly as Alois placed his sticky fingers around his rook. This was his favourite chess set. He would have to ask Sebastian to polish it up very thoroughly once Alois left.

“Ha!” Alois said as he knocked over Ciel’s knight with his rook. “You lose.”

“You can’t do that! How many times have I told you- rooks can’t move diagonally or jump over pieces.” Ciel said irritatedly, placing his knight back where it was previously. “If you’re not going to play by the rules then you should go home.”

Behind him, Sebastian let out a small chuckle of amusement, eyes glittering. He immediately stopped when the Young Master’s small head whipped around to face him, a scowl present on his face.

“But you get to jump over pieces.”

“That’s because only knights are allowed to do that.” Ciel explained testily.

“Then so do I.” Alois moved his rook back only to be stopped by Ciel who was pushing his knight into the small rook, trying to defend his square.

“No, you can’t. I took all your knights and _rooks can’t move diagonally_!” He hissed. “Stop pretending you don’t know how to play chess.”

“I never said I was pretending- and I do know how to play chess.” Alois smiled, a nasty glint in his eye. “Watch this.”

In one smooth movement, Alois sent almost half the pieces tumbling to the floor and Ciel leapt up from his seat, intending to strike his opponent. He struggled against Sebastian’s tight grip while Alois just laughed.

“There, now no one can tell who's going to win or not.”

“Young Master, calm yourself. You are displaying unseemly behaviour in front of your guests.” Sebastian murmured as he pulled the little Phantomhive closer to his chest to prevent more struggling.

“To the young Earl of Trancy and his butler, I do believe you have overstayed your welcome. Please, let me show you the way to door.” Sebastian said to the pair with his most charming smile in his repertoire. “This way.” He bowed and pointed to the door with one hand.

“Fine,” Alois drawled and stood up. Claude patted down the blonde boy and smooth out his clothes. “But I’ll be back for another game, don’t worry Ciel.”

Sebastian quickly ushered the guests out of the Manor and into the carriage and soon the clopping of horse hooves disappeared into the sound of the rain. The demon shook some of the wetness out of his hair before walking back into the front hall, making sure to lock the door firmly behind him. He could practically feel Ciel fuming all the way from the living room, it amused him to see the Young Master riled up in such away when usually he was all calm, cruel and efficient. Nothing made Ciel lose composure quite like Alois Trancy… or Sebastian himself, really.

“Young Master, shall I prepare some tea?” His eyes widened slightly. Ciel was sitting before the board, all the pieces in their exact positions before Alois had knocked them over.

“Play with me Sebastian, that’s an order.” Ciel said without looking up.

“Very well, my Lord.” He bowed slightly and sat before the boy.

“You’re currently in check. What will you do now, demon?” Ciel asked with a smirk, his visible eye narrowing with smugness.

He looked over the board, the Trancy boy was an awful chess player. There were only a limited amount of moves he could do in this position… nevertheless he knew the Young Master was expecting a challenging game. He moved the king into safety, out of the knight’s reach.

“You can’t escape me forever, Sebastian.” Ciel said softly, moving his Queen into place.

“I could say the same to you too, Young Master.” He replied silkily; he caught the pawn that Ciel threw at him. “I will follow you to the depths of the Earth and corner you…” He picked up his bishop and advanced. “You can’t escape a demon...Check.”

“Maybe so… but in this game. Checkmate.” Ciel sat back, arms crossed over his chest, triumph lighting his face. “You better not have lost on purpose, Sebastian.”

“Would I ever?” Sebastian bowed, hiding a smile behind his long hair.

Checkmate, indeed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was: chess. I was trying to get a better feel for Alois and experimenting with Ciel's interactions with him. I can imagine Ciel losing his patience with Alois quite quickly :')


End file.
